elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredient Classification 23: Critter Parts
Summary *Location: This is part of the Hero's Guides to The Elder Scrolls Online, a three-part collection of books to assist the Vestige in . This is part of the Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus collection. *Author: Gargrell Sorick Contents When the street urchins of Wayrest aren't apple bobbing, playing headman's blind, or stealing from their elders and betters, the more enterprising youngsters have been known to gather the internal elements of a small animal and sell them for a pittance. This is what we normally pay for these parts, as capturing and skinning vermin isn't worth the hardy explorer's time; instead, only those with very limited skill or intelligence need to try this. Indeed, even the imbecile Bardus has competence when it comes to the trapping, mashing, and presenting of mouse parts. This has the added benefits of keeping our storerooms clean of droppings, our ingredients free of nibble marks, and Bardus free from setting small fires out of boredom. While you won't be establishing a fancy existence with this method of gathering, it can be useful for those who wish to benefit from all parts of a kill. Try the kitchens of a fancy tavern; we have beggars who bring the cook's off cuts in return for a drink. Unless the critter is specifically necessary for a different ingredient, such as the rat or larger skeever, a wide variety of animals can be hunted and their attributes collected for sale. The rabbit, Fox, warbler, or other skittish critter are excellent specimens, so the next time you're hunting in the forests or the fields, and your hunger for fresh game meat overtakes you, don't feed your goat guts to your lap dog: Instead, stuff the entrails into a bag, search for the tiny heart and separate it with the rest of the offal, and save some of the blood you've drained so it congeals in a bottle. Guts A collection of miniature intestines, stomach, liver, kidneys, and other offal from a game animal. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Allows you to run up a hill and keep your breath, or to lift an Orc's mace and keep your strength. *Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. *Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. *Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. Cold Blood The stale blood from a small animal, thick and congealed, usually sealed in a bottle. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. *Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. *Dips your weapon in a purple poison that may sicken the enemy. *Causes the combination of your weapon and fierce blows to stagger and bewilder those that seek your destruction. Small Heart The thimble-sized heart of a tiny animal, removed during the skinning process. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): *Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. *Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. *Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. *Summons a foul and pestilent vapor to hang from your weapon, which may inflict the enemy with a pox. Appearances * Category:Online: Guides Category:Online: Books with Authors